bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Showdown
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Screen Shot 2012-01-14 at 11.20.08 PM.JPG |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 36 |last = Elfin On the Run |next = Virtual Insanity }} Samurai Showdown is the 36th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on January 23, 2010. Plot Baron's little sister, Maron, uses Klaus's transporter to visit Baron, so Julie and Runo suggest to him, to show her around town. Meanwhile, Shun sneaks away from Marucho's house, and travels to the Samurai theme attraction, in the same park that Baron and Maron are at. Shun encounters Volt disguised as a samurai and a battle ensues. At the same time, Baron activates his Gauntlet to show Maron how it works and learns of Shun and Volt's battle. The two easily overpower Volt keeping the Ventus Energy safe. Maron bids farewell and thanks everyone for the great day and departs not before thanking Shun for saving her and kissing him on the cheek. Major events *Baron's sister Maron comes to visit him on Earth. *Volt challenges Shun to a battle. *Baron shows Maron how his Gauntlet works but activates it at the same time as Shun and Volt, putting him into their battle. *Baron joins Shun in his battle with Volt. *Volt's Boriates is revealed to be able to combine with Dynamo to form Battle Arm Boriates. *Volt is revealed to have obtained a new Mechanical Bakugan Trap called Hexstar. *Baron and Shun defeat Volt. *Maron returns to Vestal. Featured Brawls Volt Luster vs. Shun Kazami and Baron Leltoy Round 1 *Volt Life Force: 500 (100%) *Shun Life Force: 500 (100%) *Baron Life Force: 500 (100%) Shun sets his Gate Card and throws in Master Ingram (Power: 600) Volt throws in Boriates (Power: 700) Shun and Volt activate an ability at the same time Volt activates Prometheus Cannon (Boriates: 700 - 1000) (Ingram: 600 - 300) Shun activates''' Glimmering Shadow Slash''' (Ingram: 300 - 600) (Boriates: 1000 - 700) Volt activates Element Glow (Ingram: 600 - 400) Shun activates a Double Ability: Armored Intense Mode + Wind Echo (Ingram: 400 - 600 - 800) (Boriates: 700 - 400) Volt activates Firebolt Axe (Boriates: 400 - 700) (Ingram: 800 - 500) Shun opens his Gate Card: Ventus Reactor (Ingram: 500 - 700) Shun throws in Bakugan Trap Hylash (Power: 350) Volt throws in Bakugan Trap Dynamo (Power: 400) Hylash combines with Ingram: (Ingram/Hylash: 700 - 1050) Dynamo combines with Boriates to form Battle Arm Boriates: (BA Boriates: 700 - 1100) Shun activates''' Twin Fangs, Phantom Comet Storm''' (Ingram/Hylash: 1050 - 1850) Volt activates Vector Phalanx (BA Boriates: 1100 - 1900) Ingram and Hylash both get knocked out *Shun Life Force: 500 - 450 (90%) Volt wins this round. Round 2 *Volt Life Force: 500 (100%) *Shun Life Force: 450 (90%) *Baron Life Force: 500 (100%) Volt sets his Gate Card and throws in Boriates (Power: 700) Shun throws in Ingram (Power: 600) Volt throws in Dynamo (Power: 400) Dynamo combines with Boriates: (BA Boriates: 700 - 1100) Baron throws in Saint Nemus (Power: 600) Ingram and Nemus's power levels combine (Ingram/Nemus: 600 - 1200) Volt activates Vector Phalanx (BA Boriates: 1100 - 1900) Baron throws in Bakugan Trap Piercian (Power: 350) (Ingram/Nemus/Piercian: 1200 - 1550) Baron activates Eternal Cocoon to block Boriates's attack. Shun throws in Hylash (Power: 350) (Ingram/Hylash/Nemus/Piercian: 1550 - 1900) Shun throws in Shadow Wing (Power: 350) (Ingram/Hylash/Shadow Wing/Nemus/Piercian: 1900 - 2250) Volt opens his Gate Card: Forcement Enemy (BA Boriates: 1900 - 2900) Nemus changes his Attribute to Darkus Baron activates Darkus Sky (Ingram/Hylash/Shadow Wing/Nemus/Piercian: 2250 - 2450) Shun activates Eight-span Crow (Ingram/Hylash/ShadowWing/Nemus/Piercian: 2450 - 3050) Volt activates Vector Phalanx (BA Boriates: 2900 - 3700) Baron activates Darkus Force (Ingram/Hylash/Shadow Wing/Nemus/Piercian: 3050 - 3350) Shun activates Kazami-style, Ninja Torpedo Slash (Ingram/Hylash/Shadow Wing/Nemus/Piercian: 3350 - 3950) Boriates gets knocked out *Volt Life Force: 500 - 250 (50%) Shun and Baron win this round Round 3 *Volt Life Force: 250 (50%) *Shun Life Force 450 (90%) *Baron Life Force 500 (100%) Baron sets his Gate Card and throws in Nemus (Power: 600) Volt throws in Boriates (Power: 700) Volt activates Prometheus Cannon (Boriates: 700 - 1000) (Nemus: 600 - 300) Volt follows up with the Fusion Ability Buster Megabarrel (Boriates: 1000 - 1200) (Nemus: 300 - 100) Baron activates''' Sparkly Arrow''' (Nemus: 100 - 500) (Boriates: 1200 - 800) Shun throws in Ingram (Power: 600) Shun activates Armored Intense Mode (Ingram: 600 - 800) However, Buster Megabarrel cannot be nullified because Armored Intense Mode is not a Haos ability. (Ingram: 800 - 600) Ingram gets knocked out *Shun Life Force: 450 - 250 (50%) Baron activates Divine Light to bring Ingram back into fighting condition. Shun once again throws in Ingram (Power: 600) Ingram and Nemus's power levels combine (Ingram/Nemus: 500 - 1100) Volt throws in Hexstar (Power: 500) Hexstar and Boriates's power levels combine: (Boriates/Hexstar: 800 - 1300) Volt activates Orion Head (Ingram/Nemus: 1100 500); Orion Head blocks Shun and Baron from activating Ingram and Nemus's abilities. Baron throws in Piercian: (Power: 350) (Ingram/Nemus/Piercian: 500 - 850) Baron activates Soliton Defender to nullify Orion Head (Ingram/Nemus/Hylash: 850 - 1450) Volt activates Hyper Tachyon Glow Baron opens his Gate Card: Ring Zero to nullify Volt's ability before it began to initiate Baron and Shun activate their abilities: Shun activates Wind Power, Light Intense Impact (Boriates/Hexstar: 1300 - 900) Baron activates Sparkly Arrow (Ingram/Nemus/Piercian: 1450 - 1850) (Boriates/Hexstar: 900 - 500) Volt activates a Double Ability: Muzzle Lancer '''+ Cima Booster''' (Boriates/Hexstar: 500 - 700 - 900) (Ingram/Nemus/Piercian: 1850 - 1650 - 1450 - 1250) Boriates and Hexstar both get knocked out *Volt Life Force: 250 - 0 (0%) Shun and Baron win the brawl Bakugan Seen *Master Ingram *Saint Nemus *Boriates Bakugan Trap Debuts *Hexstar Bakugan Trap Seen *Shadow Wing *Hylash *Piercian *Dynamo *Hexstar Deleted Scene Shun's meditation at the beginning of the episode was cut in the English version. Video de:Samurai Showdown Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes